The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer storage, and more particularly to recovering from an unintentional or mistaken point-in-time copy restore.
Enterprise-level storage systems implement technology to enable point-in-time copies of storage volumes, with the storage remaining available during the copy process. The copy can be used for data backup, or development and testing, among other uses. Restoring a volume using a point-in-time copy requires care because the data on the volume to be restored will be overwritten. Using the wrong point-in-time copy can produce unexpected results. Recovering from such an error is time consuming and may extend the unavailability of a system.